


Entertaining Offers

by fudges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudges/pseuds/fudges
Summary: Marcus Flint proposes marriage to Percy Weasley. There's several major problems with this, the main one being that there's a complete lack of a romantic (or, indeed, any) relationship between them.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	1. Hey, I Just Met You, and This is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent and silly. It's also non-beta'd, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also, as a sidenote, trans women are women. If you don't agree with that, please don't read my stories.

It was June of Percy Weasley’s seventh year when he received his marriage proposal.

It was after NEWTs, and he’d been sitting next to the Lake, alone. He was alone because Penelope Clearwater had sat him down earlier in the year and very tactfully stated that she thought that she and Percy wanted different things in life, and that perhaps it was time that they go their separate ways but she’d hoped they could remain friends, and that she’d definitely owl. He was also alone because Oliver was coming close to having a panic attack about his upcoming trial for Puddlemere United, and had asked Percy for the dorm to himself for a couple hours so he could study Quidditch diagrams in absolute silence. Percy had obliged him, and was currently trying to convince himself he was enjoying the alone time more than he actually was.

As such, there was a moment of excitement when the shadow fell over him. Percy glanced up eagerly, hoping to see Oliver, ready to hang out, or perhaps a professor, with some unique duty for the Head Boy. Instead, it was Marcus Flint, the sneering, obnoxious captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Percy frowned. The two men stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Percy realized that no explanation of events was forthcoming from Flint.

“Hello, Flint. Do you...need something?” Percy’s voice tilted up at the end of his sentence, and he ended up sounding more questioning than he wanted to.

At this, Flint’s eyes, which had been slightly glassy, focused. He shook his head, clearly trying to snap himself to attention.

“Weasley, I- Wait.” He extended a hand to Percy, obviously to pull him up. Confusion growing, Percy closed his book and set it aside, then took it, and Flint yanked him to his feet with ease. They were close together, and Flint swayed towards him.  
Percy took a step back, and looked Marcus in the eye.

“Now, was there-“ Percy cut himself off as Flint suddenly dropped to one knee. “What are you doing?!” The alarm, he felt, was warranted, because as he spoke, Marcus pulled out what, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be a ring box.

Flint looked up at him with what Percy saw as an incredibly unneeded level of confusion. “Proposing, obviously. This isn’t exactly the traditional way, but I figured we could tone it down slightly.” He regarded Percy with mingled surprise and interest. “Though if you want to do it the other way, I’d be-“

“Why?” As Percy shouted, he realized they were outside, on a fairly nice day, and whipped his head around to see if anyone was watching. There were a couple Hufflepuffs standing a fair distance away, but they were looking in his and Flint’s direction and Percy would be damned if any part of this got out to the larger student body. He took a deep breath and straightened his robes, waiting until they’d looked away.

“Why. Why are you proposing? And- And- Stand up!” He grabbed Flint’s hand and attempted to drag him to his feet. Marcus didn’t want to go, and eventually Percy compromised by dropping to his own knees, so their faces were fairly level.

Flint smirked again. Percy was growing very tired of that particular expression. “Well, Weasley, my mother has an in with the Ministry-“

“Why does that matter?” Percy was acutely aware of the desperation in his voice.

“Be patient. My mother has an in at the Ministry, so she was able to get my NEWT scores early, and I passed five of them.” Here, Flint paused, expectant.

Percy started. “Oh. Congratulations?”

Marcus nodded. “Yes. And that meant she said it was alright for me to propose, finally, as it meant that I had proven myself to be able to provide for a spouse properly.”

Percy looked at him incredulously. “…I’m still not understanding how I come into this.”

Marcus looked unimpressed. “Obviously, Weasley, you’re the spouse.”

Percy nodded, and gestured for him to continue. When nothing was forthcoming, he dropped his arm and sighed heavily. “Yes, but why. Why am I the spouse? Why do you need to get married?” Percy was proud that his voice hadn’t cracked, and he wasn’t shouting.

Marcus closed the ring box, settling it onto his knee, then shrugged. “I want to get married. Better to get started early. My mothers were married directly after Hogwarts, and it worked for them.” He regarded Percy. “And you’re the only candidate I’ve really considered. I’ve had my eye on you since fifth year.”

Percy sputtered. “Fifth year? Which one, the second or the first? And why! Still not getting a why for why you’re pursuing me!”

Marcus leaned his head to the side. “My second fifth year, obviously. When we were in classes together. As for ‘why you’.” He extended his hand, beginning to tick off on his fingers. “I’ve always liked redheads. You’re smart, that’s good. You’re a pureblood, that’s essential. You’ve got the right…build.” Marcus paused, eyeing Percy up and down. “…And your family has money problems, right? In need of a bride price, maybe?”

Percy bristled, trying to keep himself from going red under his freckles. “Being a non-pureblood would be a problem, wouldn’t it? And what do you mean bride price? I’m not a girl!”

Marcus leered at him, ignoring the pureblood comment entirely. “I’m well aware you’re not a girl, Weasley.” His hand dropped onto Percy’s hip. Percy slapped it off.

“Yes, well, I’m not gay, either. So-“

Marcus cut him off. “I saw you wanking off Wood in the Quidditch showers, so even if you’re not gay, you’ve got a bit of a lean to you.” The leer grew slightly more pronounced. 

Percy blushed furiously, full of embarrassment and annoyance. He’d told Oliver that the Quidditch showers weren’t a proper place for that sort of thing, too open, but Oliver had insisted that “No one else is going to come in” and “I need it, Perce, I really need it, this game was really hard for me” until Percy had given in. Oliver was far more convincing when naked and wet. “What are you, a voyeur? And- And- even if I’ll lean for Oliver, that doesn’t mean I’ll lean for you. And why were you in the Gryffindor Quidditch showers, anyway?”

“I wanted to talk to Wood about his loss.” The tone made it clear that “talking” was more “wanted to get both of them detention for fighting”, but Percy was too distracted to comment on it as the hand snuck back onto his hip, and Marcus leaned in. “Seeing you two together was just a happy accident.” Their mouths were inches from each other, and Percy found himself strangely reluctant to move away. Marcus squared his shoulders, grinning. “And you might lean for Wood, Weasley, but you’ll bend for me.” The hand slid around to the small of Percy’s back and Percy found his eyes closing as Marcus pushed him forward into a kiss. Then they flew open, and he scrambled out of the other man’s grip.

“Wait, no! This can’t happen in public!” Percy winced as the ‘in public’ fell out of his mouth, and hoped against hope Marcus wouldn’t notice. Percy’s shoulders drooped as the other man let him go. He was looking smug, and it was clear that he’d gotten the implied ‘but it might happen in private’ from Percy’s sentence. The attitude was slightly attractive, in a worrying way. A shiver went up Percy’s spine. Then he gathered himself and glared.

“I still haven’t heard why I’d benefit.” Marcus opened his mouth, and Percy cut him off. Other than the bride price, as my mother and father definitely aren’t going to accept a bride price. Not even for a daughter.”

Marcus looked at him. “Well, I’ve got a tryout with the Falmouth Falcons, so you’ll get a Quidditch Player for a husband, and we both know much you love them.” He paused meaningfully. The effect of Percy’s glare was lessened by his blush. “And Mother insisted on a back-up career, because she says it’s ‘inevitable’ that I’m kicked off the team, so I’ve got a standing invitation to my uncle’s runic squad. I’m guaranteed to make money some way or another.” Marcus paused for a moment, thinking. “Oh, and you want to go into politics, right? There’s the fact that a Percy Flint would have far more pull at the Ministry than a Percy Weasley. My great aunt was the Minister of Magic, and we’ve still got a considerable amount of influence in the office.”

Percy paused, considering for a second, before his head snapped up. “Like I mentioned, I’m a man!” The next words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “It’d be Weasley-Flint, if anything.”

Marcus shook his head. “No, you’d take my name. Mother would insist on it. And, in the very slightest chance we hyphenated, it’d be Flint-Weasley, obviously.”

Percy was surprised to find there was a smile on his face and had to look away for a second, struck with the idea that this was perhaps the longest conversation he’d ever had with Flint and it was ostensibly a marriage proposal. He considered why he was even still talking to Flint, entertaining the ideas of a clear madman, who, despite being Quidditch captain, seemed to have little regard for the rules of Quidditch, had decided it was a good idea to hoist Draco Malfoy on his shoulders and pretend to be a dementor and had to repeat fifth year for failing every single OWL. Percy pushed himself to his feet. Marcus followed, after tucking the ring box away in his robes, thank god. Once they were both standing, Percy stepped away. 

“Look, Flint, I-“

Marcus spoke. “You don’t need to answer me right now, you can take your time. Maybe to the end of the week?” Flint didn’t sound desperate, but he was talking a fair bit quicker than he normally would.

Percy looked at him. Marcus looked back. Percy considered everything Flint had said, about how he’d been thinking about marrying him since fifth year, and his reasons for why they should get married and what else Percy was doing with his life. He looked at Marcus himself, who was just slightly taller than Percy, but considerably broader, with a thickness that spoke of strength and a posture that spoke of a stubborn attitude and strong convictions. Percy tilted his head back. And he made a decision.

“Yes, that’s enough. I’ll owl you, and we can meet up somewhere, next Saturday.”

Marcus didn’t whoop, but he did swing his fist into the air. “Great, Weasley. I look forward to your answer.”

Percy nodded. They both regarded each other. After a couple seconds, Percy opened his mouth again, slowly.

Marcus looked interested. “Yes?”

“Could-“ Percy swallowed. “Could your mother’s contact at the Ministry possibly get my NEWT results back, too?”

Marcus smirked again. “I’ll ask, but as payment, you have to kiss me.”

“On Saturday?” Percy was unsure of why he was even asking.

“No. Right now.”

He looked at Marcus, and thought of living June and July free from nerves, as he’d already have his results. “Alright. I’ll do it. You can kiss me.” Percy glanced towards the lake, and was relieved to see the Hufflepuffs no longer present. He slid his glasses off the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

After a second, he felt Marcus’s hands on his back and his shoulder, pulling him forwards. Their lips contacted softly, but a couple seconds later, Marcus opened his mouth, and traced the seam of Percy's lips with his tongue. Percy opened his mouth under the pressure obligingly. They fell into a deep and messy snog, which ended, to Percy’s horror, with a very slight suction noise as Marcus pulled away. Percy blinked at him, feeling the heat in his face. 

The Slytherin looked unbearably smug, with his chest forward and his shoulders thrown back. It was intensively attractive, and this time Percy indulged himself in looking.

Marcus's chest puffed even further at the once-over he was getting, and he brought his chin up slightly. “I look forward to your owl, Weasley.” He pushed past Percy and swaggered as he walked away.

Percy looked after him for a second, then shook his head and rested it in his hands. “What am I doing?” The words were soft, spoken to himself, but merely hearing them aloud gave Percy some confidence he’d lacked. He adjusted his tie, and settled his glasses back onto his nose, then knelt to retrieve his book from the ground. 

Then Percy started back towards Gryffindor tower. Hopefully, Oliver was done with his reviewing, as Percy needed to talk to someone about why he was even considering accepting a marriage proposal from Marcus Flint, and he certainly couldn’t owl his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I realized that the Quidditch game I was heavily implying Percy jerked Oliver off after (namely the one where Harry fell off his broom) happens in like, November, of their seventh year, which conflicts because I also mentioned he was dating Penelope that year. So. Maybe they broke up real early in the year, maybe Percy was cheating, or maybe he was just that Reddit post about the guy masturbating with his friends and being like “my girlfriend doesn’t understand, this is normal for guys to do together”. Dealer’s choice.


	2. Commitment to the Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incredible burden of being a sports fans, and The Actual Engagement.

“Marcus Flint?”

Percy didn’t roll his eyes, but it was a close thing. “Yes, Oliver, it hasn’t changed.”

Oliver shook his head. He looked like some fundamental part of his worldview had been changed. “But really, Marcus Flint? You- Perce- I-“ He clutched at the air in front of him dramatically.

Percy sniffed. “So it’s a little strange, perhaps-“

“A little strange?!” This time, Oliver sounded incredulous. “Percy, he’s the enemy! And- he’s never even talked to you ever!”

Percy made flat eye contact with Oliver. “He’s not my enemy, Wood, I’m not a Quidditch player. And, well, we've, er, talked.”

Thankfully, Oliver was too distracted by the start of the sentence to notice the awkward end. His jaw dropped slightly. “But you support the team?”

Percy nodded, slightly annoyed. “Yes, of course I supported the team.”

Oliver pointed dramatically. “So he’s the enemy!”

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. “The Quidditch season is over, Oliver, and we’re graduating. If anything, Marcus was the enemy, past-tense. And I’m not even convinced that’s right.”

This stymied Oliver for a second, and he put his hand to his chin, thinking. Percy waited a couple seconds, and when no further outbursts seemed to be forthcoming, he opened his mouth again.

“As I was saying, I’m just not sure-“

“Wait!” Oliver’s finger was back in the air. “What if he ends up on a different team than I do? He said he was trying out for the Falmouth Falcons, right?”

Percy nodded.

Oliver also nodded, as though this was to be expected. “Makes sense. They’re probably looking for people like Flint, who’ve memorized all the best ways to commit penalties without being called on it.”

Percy sighed. “Is this going anywhere, Oliver?”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, it is. What I’m saying is that if Flint gets onto the Falmouth Falcons and I get onto Puddlemere United-“

Percy, who felt altruistic, even though Oliver was being obnoxious, interjected. “Which there’s no doubt in my mind you will.”

Oliver shot him a smile. “Thanks, Perce. But if Marcus gets onto the Falcons and I’m with Puddlemere, then Marcus will be the enemy again!” He ended triumphantly, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Would he?”

Oliver whipped towards Percy. “Yes, obviously, Perce, because you’d be rooting for me!”

The altruistic feeling evaporated. “Oliver, if Marcus was still relevant to our lives after school in the context we’re discussing, he’d be my husband, and I think I might be obligated to root for my husband’s Quidditch team!”

Oliver’s jaw dropped for the second time. Percy waited again, and when no more words seemed to be forthcoming, started talking himself. 

“Anyway, Oliver, we’ve established that Marcus Flint proposed to me, the question is what should I do about it?” Percy leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. “There’s two obvious options: to accept, or to decline, right?”

Oliver was incapable of nodding. 

“To decline seems the obvious one, because the obvious assumption is that Marcus is pranking me. I don’t think he is, however, because. Of. Well.”

Percy cleared his throat, and chanced a glance at Oliver. When their eyes met, the other man managed to wrench his jaw back up, and abandon the Quidditch betrayal, through Herculean effort.

“You’re- There’s options? I thought you wanted to talk to me about this to figure out the best way to hex him! Obviously it’s a joke.”

Percy shook his head. “I really don’t think it is. He’d put too much thought into it-“

“He’d have to, to prank the Head Boy!” Oliver was incredulous again.

“Yes, but Marcus isn’t the kind of person to prank, anyway.” Percy was firm on this point. On the walk back up to Gryffindor tower, he’d thought of the possibility himself, and then had thought hard to try to find any time that Marcus had engaged in ‘pranking’. He really couldn’t think of any, and Percy had been a disciplinarian for almost half his time at school. “I think that if he wanted to mess with me, he’d just hex me, or something. Coming up with an elaborate plot and then tossing the Quaffle over to me for any potential payoff? It’s too convoluted.”

Oliver sighed. “I guess. I still don’t think you should trust him.”

Percy looked at him, then, and sighed as well. “That’s obvious. I really probably shouldn’t. But Oliver…” He paused, and fiddled with his glasses. “I don’t know. It seems worth a shot. I don’t have anything else going for me right now.”

Oliver interjected. “That’s not true, Perce! You’re practically guaranteed a job at the ministry-“

Percy looked up at him, frowning. “So I can move home to the Burrow, and try to work past the Weasley name at the ministry? It’s- That’s not a great option, Oliver! Marcus is giving me a way out!”

“You don’t need one! You don’t need to ‘work past’ the Weasley name! People like your dad!” Oliver’s fists were clenched.

Percy stood up, and walked around his bed, looking out the window. “They like him, Oliver, they don’t really respect him, generally. And I want to be respected.” He paused for a second. “Marcus mentioned that his great-aunt was Minster of Magic, for a time.”

“Percy…” Oliver’s voice was defeated. “There’s easier ways to get ahead in the Ministry than marrying Marcus Flint.”

Percy nodded. He looked back towards Oliver. “I know, Oliver. I wouldn’t be considering Marcus’s offer at all if it didn’t appeal in multiple ways.”

Oliver, silent, gestured for him to continue. Put on the spot, Percy suddenly felt almost ill-at-ease. 

“Well, you know, he’s, er. Well. We’re physically compatible, and-“

At this, Oliver leapt to his feet as well. “You shagged him?!”

Percy threw his arms out. “No. We snogged-“

Oliver did as well. “You snogged him, Perce, and you didn’t lead with that?”

Percy widened his stance, as he’d seen his mother do when angry at his brothers. “I didn’t think I had to, Oliver, because you made it pretty clear you weren’t interested in a position that would let you have a say about who I was snogging!” 

Both men lurched back, and stared at each other, shocked. Percy was the one to break first, hanging his head. “I’m sorry, Oliver, I shouldn’t have said that. It was uncalled for.”

Oliver shook his head. “No worries, Perce. I shouldn’t have pushed.” He put a hand on Percy’s shoulder. 

“No, it’s- We agreed to be friends. You were being a friend. It’s fine.”

Percy went back to the window, and Oliver returned to his bed. Percy could hear Oliver shuffling the Quidditch diagrams he had written out, and a tiny, fond, smile took its place on his face. Oliver truly didn’t have a place in determining who Percy snogged, as he’d declined the role himself (honestly, Percy was happy that he’d done so, it was better for both of them, but the point stood). However, Oliver was attempting to be a friend. Work past his biases towards Marcus. It was good. It was good to have someone behind him. He sighed.

“Look, Oliver, Marcus feels like a option. He proposed to me, and he had good reasons, and it’s a way forward. An unexpected way, I’ll give you, but a way. I think I’m going to…” Percy took a deep breath. “Consider it, at least.”

Oliver looked at Percy, searched his face. He was apparently satisfied with whatever he found there, because he nodded. “Alright, Perce. Marry the enemy. I’ll support you.” Oliver gripped his wand. “And I’ll hex Marcus if he does anything out-of-line!”

Percy adjusted his glasses, cleaning the lens. “Well, you can slow down with that, Wood. I said I’d consider it, not that I’m done thinking about it. And I still want your help with the actual acceptance. Make sure I’m not getting pranked, just in case.”

Oliver beamed at him. “Sounds good, Weasley.”  
_-_  
“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want me to wear a Disillusionment Charm and come with?”

Percy sighed. “Yes, Oliver, for the last time, I’m sure.” He adjusted the button up he was wearing, making sure it lay evenly, and straightened his tie. “I need privacy. It’ll be fine.”  
“Yes, but just in case?”

Percy turned to the door, stuffing his wand up his sleeve, and shrugging on his outer robe. “No.”

He carefully, tenderly, pinned his Head-Boy badge to his robe. Percy would have to give it up in a couple days. He wanted to appreciate all the time he had left.

Oliver looked over at him skeptically. “You’re wearing your school things?”

Percy looked at him. “What else would I wear?”

Oliver sighed, and shook his head. 

Percy shrugged. “Anyway, goodbye, I’m leaving now. Don’t worry about waiting up.” Without waiting for an answer, he strode towards the door of their dorm, pulling it open. 

Oliver spoke. “Good luck, Perce. Hopefully you won’t need to hex him.” On the last word, the door shut. Percy breathed a sigh of relief, before he straightened his spine, and headed down the stairs towards the Common Room. 

It was time to meet Marcus.

Percy pushed open the door to the Common Room, glancing around as he set off across it. There was a fair amount of students scattered around, chattering and working on homework. It was a nice sight, even if Percy was slightly too stressed to properly appreciate it. He glanced towards the fireplace, and just as quickly looked away. Fred and George were working on something in the corner. They seemed to have an almost supernatural sense for when Percy was busy, or didn’t want to be bothered, and so engaging on any degree was a bad idea. As he reached the Fat Lady Percy breathed a sigh of relief, then pushed open the portrait, and started down the stairs.

He’d decided the best place to meet Marcus was outside the Herbology greenhouses, as it was unlikely to have anyone out there at this time of night, but was located in a place with plenty of methods of egress. It was also June, so it’d be nice and warm outside. Very pleasant.

Percy stepped outside into the courtyard and breathed in, smiling at the scent of the warm air. The greenhouses usually had a bit of a smell to them, and it wasn’t always nice, but it was the end of spring. The scent of new growth overrode anything unpleasant lurking underneath.

“Weasley. Percy. Over here!” Marcus’s voice came from the other end of the courtyard, and Percy straightened his tie, and adjusted his glasses before turning towards Marcus. The other man was walking towards him, and when he reached Percy, he stopped short. They simply stared at each other for a second, before Percy remembered his manners, and nodded.

“Marcus, it’s nice to see you. I’m sure you want your answer, but I’ve got a couple things to say first.”

Marcus’s eyes widened. “Oh. Alright.”

“Good.” Percy planted his feet firmly. “One, I’m not willing to give up on my life-plan. I want to work in the Ministry, and I’ve got a good chance of getting in. I’d appreciate any assistance your name can give me, but I still want to achieve on my own merits. Second, I’m not going to give up on visiting my family. You don’t have to come with, and I wouldn’t go over constantly, but I need to spend some portion of the holidays with-“

Marcus put his hand over Percy’s mouth. Percy started to lurch back, but Marcus’s other hand was on Percy’s shoulder, holding him still. 

“Wait, Weasley- Percy- Is this an acceptance? Are you saying yes?” He pulled his hand away.

Percy huffed. He looked away, flushing slightly. “Well, that was the general idea, yes, if you’d let me get to it.”

Marcus grabbed Percy’s chin, and turned it, so they faced each other again. Then he slowly lifted Percy’s glasses off his nose. 

Percy stood still as he did so, blush spreading.

Then, they were kissing. Marcus was aggressive, sloppy, clearly exuberant, and Percy let him be, throwing one arm around Marcus’s neck and fisting one in the back of the robes that Marcus was wearing. After half-a-minute, Marcus pulled back, and dropped to one knee, diving into his robes with one hand to pull out a ring-box. Percy held out his hand and Marcus slid the ring onto his finger, tapped it with his wand to size it. Before Percy could look at it, Marcus was on his feet again, sliding an arm around Percy’s waist. 

As Marcus kissed him again, Percy felt the weight of the ring on his finger. It was heavy, and fitted tight. For a second, he shivered.

Marcus pulled back, and lifted Percy’s hand. Percy brought it closer to his face and turned it back and forth, examining. The ring was at least somewhat masculine, which was a relief. It was a thin band of dark rock, with a band of silver running through it. The effect was very appealing. 

“Do you like it?” 

Percy nodded. “I do.” He tipped his head up, parting his lips slightly. Marcus, drawn by the clear invitation, kissed him again.

After a few seconds Marcus drew back, and gestured to the ring. He spoke, pride clear in his voice. “It’s a Flint family ring, so it’s got our motto on the inside. Et percussit, et bellum.”  
Percy looked at it again. He tilted it, and the silver glinted in the residual light. Percy smiled and looked up at Marcus, who had just finished sliding a ring onto his own finger that looked similar to Percy’s.

“I like it. I’m sure my parents will be happy to see it.”

Marcus, in the process of leaning in to kiss Percy again, stopped abruptly. “Your…parents?”

Percy nodded. “Yes. I was going to mention our engagement to them after graduation. I’ll assume we’ll also be meeting your mother there?”

Marcus shook his head absentmindedly. “No, neither of them are coming. Don’t want to jinx it- Is the rest of your family coming?”

Percy shook his head. “No, I don’t believe so.”

Marcus squared his shoulders. “Well, good to know. I can handle your parents.”

Percy smirked. “We’ll see.” After a second, however, he leaned up and kissed Marcus. “We’ll do it together.”

Marcus twisted the ring on Percy’s finger. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :>
> 
> (Also, hopefully the relationship between Oliver and Percy is clear. I did my best to explain it.)


	3. Two for the Price of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Marcus's parents. It goes okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /tour guide voice/ now if you look to your left, you'll see a chapter concept that only appeals to the author
> 
> also this is barely proofread so pls point out typos if there are any

Percy Weasley was fidgeting. 

This wasn’t exactly uncommon, but he felt the stakes in this situation were a bit higher than usual, in this situation, given the fact that he was about to meet the mother of his fiancé. 

Marcus put his arms around Percy again, and pulled the other man until they were flush against each other. Then he kissed him. Marcus liked to do that a lot. He liked full body contact, and kissing, and he was possessive of Percy’s attention in a way that Percy enjoyed, even though he probably shouldn’t. It was nice to be wanted.

Marcus pulled away to bite at his shoulder, and Percy put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“I’m not going to meet your mother with a fresh hickey, Marcus. This is my first impression.”

Marcus pulled back and leered at him. “Mum would understand.”

Percy held down a fond smile. “Still. I need to look presentable.” He straightened his back, smoothed his robes. “Like a proper wizard, not a slag you picked up off the street.”

Marcus let Percy go, only to look him up and down. “If the streetwalkers looked as nice as you, I’d consider their services.”

Percy’s mouth flattened. “Marcus, I’m your fiancé.”

Marcus grinned at him. “And I just told you there’s nothing to worry about, because the only one I want is you. It’s a compliment.”

Percy stepped away, straightening himself out again. “I’ll take your word for it. Anyway, will your mother be here soon?”

“Mothers, and yes, probably.”

Percy blanched. “Marcus, what-“ 

The door behind them swung open, and suddenly, the reason that Marcus had been adding the ‘s’ on the word mother made sense, as there was two women in the doorway. 

One was tall and muscular, with brown hair. The shape of her face, the way her brow hung low over her eyes all suggested Marcus, but her face looked far friendlier than his. Next to her was a slightly shorter woman with black hair, who had a flat, unexcited expression, and a more aristocratic cast to her profile. 

Percy froze, but Marcus stepped forward, and was engulfed in the taller woman’s arms. They hugged for a second, before stepping back. Marcus smiled at her. “Hello, Mum.” He glanced at the shorter woman. “Hello, Mother.”

With a thunk that Percy almost felt physically, things fell into place. The reason that Marcus had been adding ‘s’ onto the end of the word ‘mother’ became incredibly clear. Percy’s jaw nearly dropped.

Thankfully, he was still being ignored, as Marcus’s mothers greeted him. After a second however, the taller one swung her head over towards him.

“And of course, this is your fiancé, Mr. Er. Well.” She glanced at her wife.

“Percy, Margot, Percy Weasley.” She nodded at Percy. “I’m Dindraine Flint.” Dindraine cocked an eyebrow. “Though I’m sure Marcus has mentioned me.” She glanced at her son, who suddenly had a ramrod straight back. 

Percy, ill-at-ease, clasped his hands together, which was awkward because as he did so, Margot was reaching out to shake one. It took a moment of fumbling before they were shaking hands. Margot smiled at him. Her teeth were also somewhat bad.  
“It’s good to meet you, Percy. I’m Margot.” There was a pause. Margot’s eyes widened. “Oh. Flint. Margot Flint!”

Somewhat uncharitably, Percy thought that there was a solid chance that Marcus’s complete academic failure was an inherited trait. 

Dindraine put a hand on Marcus’s back, and stepped in-between Marcus and Percy. “Well, nothing’s going to happen standing here. Let’s go to lunch.”  
_-_  
Percy hadn’t been to the Flint family home before, as Marcus had been busy training with the Falmouth Falcons, and so they’d mostly been sending owls. Marcus’s captain had something about significant others distracting the players, so Percy hadn’t been able to see him until they’d met up that morning. 

This seemed, in the light of the situation, like a massive oversight. He’d asked Marcus about his, well, at the time assumed to be singular mother a couple times, and had gotten vague, iffy answers. He’d always meant to probe further, but he’d simply…forgotten. 

And now he was here.

Percy barely contained a tired sigh. He’d simply have to make do with what he had. Percy glanced over at Dindraine and Margot. Margot was grilling Marcus about his training with the Falcons, and Dindraine was walking in silence. Her head was held high, and Percy was fairly sure if you’d placed a stack of books on her head, they wouldn’t move an inch.

Percy was so distracted, he almost didn’t notice when Dindraine stopped abruptly in front a set of doors, and nearly tripped stopping. Marcus scrambled to open them for his mothers, and then guided Percy inside. As he did so, he leaned to whisper in Percy’s ear. 

“Get ready for the real gauntlet to start.”

Percy, suddenly anxious again, took his seat as Marcus pulled it out for him. Marcus was next to him, and Dindraine was directly across. Dindraine was watching as Margot sat down. Then, before any conversation could start, the food appeared on the plates in front of them, and everyone, by mutual agreement, tucked in.

After the meal, which had been good, but not the best, Percy was finally relaxing slightly. Marcus and Margot were arguing about pre-season routines in Quidditch, and Dindraine seemed content to watch them. There was a definite fondness in her eyes as she watched her wife and son bicker.

Suddenly, her eyes flicked towards his. The fondness drained out. Percy went stiff.

After a second, Dindraine smiled predatorily. “So, Mr. Weasley, like I said before, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“And- And you as well, Mrs. Flint.” Percy slipped into his normal mode around authority. “I was very excited to meet Marcus’s, ah, parents?” There was more of a question on the end of his sentence then was appropriate, but Dindraine ignored it. She smiled.

“I’m sure you were. I daresay Margot and I were surprised when Marcus mentioned he had a fiancé for us to meet. He’d never mentioned any romances at Hogwarts, but maybe that’s to be expected.” Dindraine waved a hand. Beside Percy, Marcus’s back stiffened, though he still appeared to be absorbed in the conversation with Margot. “I’m sure you weren’t easy to convince, Mr. Weasley.” Dindraine looked at Percy and tilted her head. Percy felt, though she hadn’t said Legimens, as though she was seeing right into the depths of his mind, which definitely contained the fact that he’d basically agreed to Marcus’s proposal after several half-baked arguments and a bit of snogging. 

“W-Well, yes, I’m—“ Percy’s voice cracked, and he rallied to try again. “Marcus was very convincing.”

Marcus nodded, turning to face Dindraine. “Yes, Mother, and Wea- Percy was hard to convince. It took him a week to consider my proposal.”

Dindraine turned to Marcus, the same placid smile back on her face. “Oh, did it?”

Margot laughed. “That’s less time than it took your mother to consider me, Marc.” She slapped her son on the shoulder, grinning. “That’s at least one arena where you’ve got a better time than me.”

Marcus straightened, starting to say something about his mum being a Beater while he was a Chaser, so really all comparison of times were moot, regardless of the fact that he did indeed have a faster top speed than her, but Dindraine held up a hand.

Dindraine glanced back at Percy. “Yes, or Mr. Weasley simply had. Well. Fewer prospects.”

Bright spots of red rose in Percy’s face, but he ignored the insult. You weren’t a Weasley into adulthood without getting used to hearing cracks about being poor. Marcus glanced at him, then frowned.

Margot snapped her fingers. “Actually, that reminds me of something. What are you going to do for your last names?”

Percy glanced at Marcus. Marcus answered. “Well, obviously Percy’s going to be a Flint.”

Percy cleared his throat. “Well, we haven’t exactly discussed anything, but I’d be more than happy to discuss whatever option Marcus prefers.”

There was an awkward silence for a second, before Margot laughed again. “Hah, well, hope you kids figure that out. Any name’s better than Bulstrode, though, so you two are already better off than we were.” 

Dindraine put her hand over her mouth, laughing politely into it. “Don’t sell your family short like that, Margot!”

Margot shrugged, putting another bite into her mouth. “They do it to themselves.”

Dindraine smiled at her wife, before looking at Percy again. “Well, anyway, Mr. Weasley, I have a couple more questions for you. May I…?”

Percy nodded. 

“Fantastic. I was just wondering; what are your plans after your and Marcus are wed? Will you be working? I guess you wouldn’t have to. Quidditch players make a decent salary.”

Percy was intensely aware of the fact he was blushing again, but continued to ignore it. “Yes, I’ll be working. I’ve secured a spot I’m confident in at the Ministry of Magic, and I’m looking forward to being able to serve our government.”

Dindraine’s eyes widened. “Oh, the Ministry. How interesting. We Flints have got a bit of a history with political power, though there’s been a bit less of that in recent times. It’ll be interesting to see that again.”

Margot spoke up again. “I’ve also got a question. Are you and Marcus going to have kids? Because with how skinny you are-“

Percy’s mouth dropped open. Marcus slammed his hand down on the table. “We wouldn’t do it like that, mum! And anyway, it’s a little early!” He glanced at Percy again. Percy looked back, on the edge of panic.

Dindraine looked affronted. “It’s never too early to consider your options, Marcus. Your mum and I were considering children as soon as we’d been married.”

Marcus lurched forward in his chair, clearly barely restraining himself from leaping to his feet. “Me and Percy aren’t married yet, so even by that logic you’re getting ahead of yourself!”

Dindraine shook her head again, looking away. “Fine, Marcus. We can discuss children later.”

Percy relaxed, and when Marcus glanced at him again, Percy smiled. Marcus didn’t quite smile back, but the corner of his mouth quirked up very slightly. 

A second later, they were interrupted. Dindraine took a sip from her glass, and then said. “Speaking of marriage, however, I assume I’ll be planning your wedding?”

Percy stiffened up again, and Marcus clenched his teeth. Dindraine smiled.

_-_

Later, after they finally left, Percy leaned into Marcus slightly, who easily supported his weight.

“That was-“

Marcus interrupted him. “Yes, it was a lot. They’re a lot. For new people, sometimes. Especially new people Mother wants to intimidate.” He kissed Percy’s neck. Percy lifted his chin to give him access, before pushing back a step later. He looked Marcus in the face solemnly. 

“Do you think I did alright?”

Marcus nodded. “Yes. As good as you could’ve done, I think. Mum definitely will come around on you. I think we remind her of her and Mother a bit, so that’ll help.”

Percy shivered. “I can see the comparison, but I don’t think I’m anywhere near as intimidating as your mother.”

Marcus grinned, and pulled Percy close again. “I’d have to agree with you there.” He kissed Percy on the mouth. 

After a second, Percy pulled back again. “Also, Marcus. Your mother brought up some good points. We need to discuss the name issue, again. And children. And who exactly is going to plan our wedding. And-”

Marcus sighed deeply. Percy paused, and looked at him. Marcus looked very tired. He’d come off a couple weeks straight of Quidditch training, to the very stressful meeting with his mothers, to now this.

Percy sighed too, and then leaned into Marcus. Marcus slid his arms around Percy, and they both relaxed for a second. Then Percy spoke.

“Marcus, would you like a tour of my flat?”

Marcus looked at him. He started smirking. “Your flat?”

Percy flushed, but continued. “Yes, you haven’t gotten a chance to see it yet, what with everything, so I was thinking we could go, and I could-“

Marcus cut him off. “Sounds good to me, Weasley.” He extended his arm so Percy could Side-Along him. 

Percy, still flushing, took it. “You know, you’re going to have to stop calling me that.”

Marcus grinned. “Then after the tour, we can discuss what I’m going to call you instead.”

Then, together, they whirled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marcus flint lesbian moms: because i wanted too.
> 
> also, this might get more chapters, but they'll be way slower if, and that's a hard if, they do come, so i'm marking it as complete! thank you everyone for reading C:


End file.
